


Back into The Thick of it

by Roo_Roo89



Series: Stargate SG1 - Alternate Series 11 [1]
Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Daniel/Vala focused, F/M, I do like Daniel, Mentions of Violence, Sam/Jack established, Somementions of death, Trouble, honestly, mission, when things go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Roo89/pseuds/Roo_Roo89
Summary: Originally post on ff.netThe team steps into a new planet to explore with technological advantages that can help Earth. The cost of this technology? To provide a protection detail for his daughter, The Priestess. But nothing ever goes to plan and things go so very wrong, very quickly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is set just after Stargate Continuum, Kinda based on Daniel's own statement "As far as we know"
> 
> I will be using excerpts from series 10 and also from the film Continuum. Only one from each but I find them both significant for this story and what I hope will follow to be an interesting series for you all.
> 
> In my work, O'Neill retired after SGC, so he and Sam could actually have a relationship without the rules/law , whatever, getting in the way.
> 
> Also, Hammond returned as General after Jack's short stint because I like him and another of my favourites remained; Doctor Janet Fraiser.

 

Chapter 1

The boys were back in the SGC locker room after witnessing Ba'al's extraction, getting ready for Jack to actually pay for a meal.

"I was just thinking, what if he wasn't the last one?" Daniel asked, leaning against one of the lockers.

"He was the last one," Mitchell replies, finishing of his tying his shoes as Teal'c just watches with a raised eyebrow.

"As far as we know." Daniel again replies, his face looking concerned. What if there was more out there? Would they be in for another ambush? After the losses faced during the war with the Ori, could they really survive more? And Vala...No. Best not.

"Yeah, as far as we know, but you can't obsess about this stuff." Mitchell replied, standing and shrugging his jacket on.

Daniel shrugged and moved away from the locker, his thoughts finally back on a more believable heading. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I am," Mitchell smirked as he gently closed his locker door and turned to Teal'c with a nod of his head and moved to leave. "Come on, let's go. When was the last time O'Neill bought lunch?"

"Indeed." Was all the reply they needed as they left the locker room together.

(-)

The restaurant was quiet, but not too empty. There was a calm murmur of conversation from the other dinners, outweighed by the laughter coming form the table of six hidden in the back end of the establishment.

"A little out of your league here Jack." Daniel snickered, "Retirement treating you well I see." chuckles erupted from the table once again, main courses finished with and a steady flow of alcohol between them.

"Of course," Jack replies with a snicker of his own and a hand resting over Sam's. "what more could a guy possibly want. Other than books and dead languages of course."

The table erupted in laughter once more, Daniel choking a little on his bear. Vala patted his back with a grin of her own. He tried to ignore the warmth her hand left behind as it lingered for a second too long.

The evening continued much the same, laughter, jokes and stories of the good old days, until it was time to leave. Sam, Jack and Mitchell headed home whereas Vala, Teal'c and Daniel headed back to base. Daniel's excuse of logging his research fell on death ears.

(-)

The next morning found the team in the briefing room, Daniel resting his head against the table with a groan, the other's snickering gently at the tired man.

"Daniel!" General Hammond said sharply, forcing the sleeping archaeologist's head to snap up with such force that Vala had to lean back a little more. She was always leaning in close to him, not that she was gently prodding his neck at the time mind.

"What'd I do?" Daniel asked with a groan, and stretched loudly. "Sorry sir, didn't catch much sleep last night. Cataloguing the ..."

"Yes Daniel, I'm sure that was interesting, but I have asked you here for another reason." Hammond took his seat and folded his arms against the table. "Now, I want to congratulate you all for your part in the capture of Ba'al, and Vala, for helping the host through those difficult weeks.."

"Of course, it was my pleasure." Vala replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure it was," Daniel muttered, glaring at the ceiling.

"As it is." He interrupted. "The IOA have agreed Sam's mission request to venture out to the unexplored addresses O'Neill had left behind. Get packing team, you ship out in just under two hours."

With that the Hammond left and everyone but Daniel departed, his gaze still on the ceiling, but a soft smile on his face. He gave it a few seconds before he departed the meeting room and headed towards his office. A new planet to explore, a civilisation to view, new artefacts to be found. He couldn't wait!

Vala cornered him just as he was rummaging through the organised mess that was his office.

"Excited?" She grinned, jumping on the balls of her feet as she walked into the room, and then pulled herself onto the desk facing Daniel, legs crossed and dangling. Daniel sighed, and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses and stepped back. He did not have the time, nor the patience for her sexual teasing again. Didn't she know what she was doing to him!? He wasn't just some pawn in her own game because she was bored. He understood what she was doing. It just hurt.

"Maybe a bit," he answered, and went back to his rummaging, packing the basic books. Not that he would need them, but you never know.

"Same here. I wonder what riches await us." She leaned back a little and swung her legs.

"No." Daniel glared soft and pulled the back pack over his shoulder as he headed for the exit, Vala following quickly.

"Well you know, an award for saving the galaxy and all that." She grinned and rushed past him as he shook his head. That woman would be the death of him.

He shook his head and made his way to his quarters as he changed into his mission gear. That woman, since the day they met, had been invading his thoughts. Ever more so frequently. But he couldn't trust her emotionally, he couldn't handle it. The pain of losing his wife was bad enough, he wouldn't be able to handle just casual relations, it would kill him. All of this flirtatious attitude she has towards him was just enough to ensure his own walls stayed in place. He knew it was a defence mechanism and he was the easy target so he took it as it was. Light teasing, nothing meaningful. No matter how much he wished it was.

He sighed and made his way to the gate room in time for their exit. He smiled at Teal'c and Mitchell, rolling his eyes as Vala ran in behind him and lightly tapped his arse. They watched as the MALP entered through the Gate first, then Hammond did his job and initiated first contact, with Sam by his side. Daniel watched them for a second, smiling softly at the excitement and wonder in Sam's face. He watched as Sam spoke with Hammond, Hammond replying with a grin and Daniel chuckled to himself as Sam's childlike enthusiasm escaped her and she ran down into the gate room.

Once they had the thumbs up from Sam, Mitchell shrugged his shoulders, ensuring everything was secure as he turned to his team, "Ready?" he asked, they all nodded and made their way to the next adventure on P3X-754.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The planet that waited for them on the other end was stunning! Hammond was right when he gave a quick mention at actually liking this place. Daniel looked around in awe at the place, it was obviously a little more technologically advanced than Earth.

The sky seemed to shimmer and glow, but not too brightly as to make one squint. It was pleasantly warm, a soft breeze drifted through the air. Not too far in the distance stood the shimmering town, circling a castle like feature. From this distance, Daniel would swear that the place was made with diamonds and glass. He also watched as cars whizzed through tall buildings, the place seemed to buzz with activity, even though there was a welcome party at the gate.

This he realised when Vala nudged him gently, leaning in close, "It's so shimmery," She whispered in his ear, her warm breath giving him goosebumps. He shivered involuntary and stared down at the woman and glared softly. This was their play by play these days. Vala would flirt, Daniel would brush it off. It was the best way to hide his hurt.

"You're like a big kid in a toy store." Sam chuckled and turned back to where Mitchell and Teal'c were talking to the locals. "Both of you." Smiling wide, she went over to the others, holding a hand out to shake that of the greater.

Daniel shook his head and stepped in line with the others, Vala behind him. He smiled at the greater and shook his hand, which was returned with such vigour.

"Oh it's an absolute pleasure to meet the bes of the best from Earth." Said the gentleman, he was dressed in what could appear to be normal clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. "My name is Leon-Al-Chu, and welcome to our beautiful Town Sal-Ve-Ah. Named after our humble planet." Leon-Al-Chu bowed to the team, his excitement dripping from every word, even his smile was genuine, his eyes glistening with pure delight. "I have sent word to the Centre Castle for the High Priest. He should be expecting you. Come! This way!" He went to turn away, but before SG-1 could take a step, he turned back around again, his face looked thoroughly concerned. "I must say, we have the strictest of rules against any form of weaponry in our town. I know you mean us no harm, and I know of your mission here, but I must insist. There is an entrance as we head to the town itself, it is manned by the security detail, they will take care of the weaponry for you."

Mitchell faltered. He was about to reply himself, but Daniel interrupted, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot before they've even been able to establish a friendship with the people. "Of course, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." He turned to his team, "Right guys." He said sternly, obviously in no mood for an argument.

Teal'c nodded his head as a sign of respect, as he mainly does, Sam shrugged and Mitchell looked a little put out, Vala visibly deflated and groaned out load. Any further protest was stopped by Daniel's raised eyebrow and stern look. He missed the knowing looks Sam and Mitchell shared and the small smile that played on Teal'c's lips. He was sincere when he had told them good things come to those who wait. He had seen what 50 years could do to those two in close quarters. They just needed to see it for themselves.

As they made their way from the gate, walking across a grey pebbled path that led just beyond a vast forest, in which the town lay at the clearing, They started to notice the differences this world, and its people, had with their own world. Mainly the shimmering glass like town for starters with a huge castle in the middle, ran by the High Priest by the sounds of things. The sun in the sky was duller than their own, either meaning a newly born star or it just didn't expand as their own sun does. The sky held a shimmer but beyond that there was shady outlines of the two moons orbiting, and the shimmer may actually be a result of the rings that encircled the planet. Daniel was beside himself. It was fascinating. He turned his gaze to the ground they were walking as they entered into the forest Purple grass lay thick around them, purple leaves swaying in the gentle breeze. It looked amazing. Daniel could not hide the grin on his face.

Daniel turned to Sam, knowing she would show the same enthusiastic smile as he, she was a scientist after all. He then turned to watch the looks on the faces of the other's. Teal'c appeared pleased but you could never really tell with him. Mitchell looked stunned, Sam was smiling and Vala was .. Well she was taking in the sights with an unknown hunger in her eyes and a jump in her step. She was definitely like a kid in a toy store, who had also had way too much sugar.

"This place is beautiful." She admitted when she noticed Daniel staring.

"That it is. The civilisation itself could hold the key to .."

"Nope!" Vala suddenly said with a chuckle, "you are not ruining this one for me." She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around one of his own, clinging on lightly. Daniel rolled his eyes but didn't make any move to stop her. "Just for once Daniel, look at something without wanting to delve right in. Just appreciate the view."

"I am!" Daniel huffed but said no more, it was no use in arguing with the infuriating woman. His side felt instantly cold the moment she moved away and he had to fight the urge to look and sound disappointed, thank god he is such a great actor. Yup, it was official, she is going to be the death of him.

"Not long now." Their guide chirped up as the trees began to thin around them.

In the distance was a tall wall. That's all that could be said about that. There was no shimmer or glass. Just a wall. The entrance to the Town was via a double door that had to be opened up from the inside, this must be the Town's security detail, Daniel assumed.

When they reached said entrance, their guide used the knocker to get the attention of the one manning the entrance. "Leon-Al-Chu here with the visitors from The Spiritual Gate. I am to escort them straight to the Centre Castle where our High Priest is awaiting their visit." He bellowed, his voice carrying without any enhancement. The gate opened and the team followed the guide into the Town itself, after leaving behind their weapons, a little reluctantly. But they were assured they would receive them upon their exit.

The Town itself was bustling and teaming with life, no one stopped to stare, they just nodded in respect and went about their business. The homes within the enclosure that they could see where somewhat like Earth bungalows, but with extra space. Every single one had a front porch and garden, also what Daniel assumed were landing pads for the hovering vehicles.

There were tall glass buildings the closure they got to the centre and fountains came into view with advertisements floating just above the water, the splashes of the gentle fall of the water did remind Daniel of beautifully cut diamonds catching the light and splintering out a rainbow of colours. This must be the Town Centre, shopping for daily needs and a library as well as schools and higher education must be in this part of the enclosure, Daniel guessed. He couldn't wait to see if he was allowed access to the archives. It would be interesting to see how these people's history had panned out for them.

"All in good time Doctor Jackson." their guide announced, pulling Daniel from his thoughts as they reached the entrance to the Castle.

"I'm sorry I didn't say I was a doctor." Was all that Daniel could reply as they came to a stop, just as an older gentleman appeared in the main entrance of the castle, shrouded in light brown robes, lined with what appeared to be red silk. "Of course not Doctor Jackson. Please forgive my friend. We have much to discuss." He opened his arms out in welcome. "I am the High Priest, and you are the unmistakable SG-1, from Earth. May the spirits of our ancestors bless you all. We haven't had visitors through the Spiritual Gate. They must honour you greatly." The High priest turned to their guide and bowed. "Thank you my friend. Many blessings to you and your family, I shall take it from here."

"Of course, many blessings in return." Leon-Al-Chu bowed and left, the team watching him go.

"Come. We shall provide you a feast, but first your rooms!" The High Priest announced, leading them towards a stair case to the first floor. "Now Master Teal'c, you have a room close to the exit with full visual vantage point of the Castle grounds from your window, just in this room here." He motioned to the first door they came to. "Master Mitchell, you will take the opposite room, full vantage point of the Castle grounds round the back." He motioned to the door and moved a little along the corridor. "Mistress Carter, your room is central, but far enough away for your privacy. Spacious enough to allow to to conduct any work you feel necessary amongst our technology." Sam was stunned as the others, this man actually knew them a little too well. "All will be explained my dear, please. Do not be so suspicious."

Further down the hall, just at the very end were two door. "as for you two, there are adjoining rooms, but also separate. Far enough away from the others for own privacy."

Daniel just stared, watching the high Priest wink as he turned and carried his voice across the rooms so the others could hear, "the feast shall be set, I will send through some liable clothing to help you mix with the locals as it where, and all will be explained." With that, he walked away, leaving a very speechless Daniel behind.

"Well, you can't beat 'em. Join 'em" Vala said and entered her room with glee. Daniel groaned, entering his own room, and ensuring the door inside connecting the two rooms together was locked. Hopefully he would not be here often enough for Vala to take advantage. Daniel sighed and flung himself backwards against the softest mattress he had ever laid on in his life. "Ah screw it all." he muttered and covered his face with his hands. He was a doomed man once again. A woman had his heart and he was losing the fight to protect it from being shattered once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam looked around her room in absolute awe. It was spacious, but not too big, just perfect for her really. There was what appeared to be a king sized, four poster bed, silken white drapes acting as the curtains (currently tied back so she could see the freshly made bed; it looked like heaven). The bed was located just underneath the bay window, high enough so that the light of the sun would burn in her eyes if she were to lie against the pillows. Two beside tables each with a lamp sat at either side, with a wardrobe to the left of the room, fitted with a full length mirror. To the right in the corner sat a dark oak-like desk, big enough to do any research she needed to do, or if they would left her that is, a comfortable seat tucked in just waiting to be sat on. Further down was another door, Sam assuming (and hoping) it led to her own private bathroom.

After further investigation, she was pleased to note it did. She had requested a few days mission on this planet while watching the exchange with the MALP. After all, the team did deserve a little luxury even while on a mission. Sam was informed by Hammond that he would clear it with the official channels when he had some time, after all, he had paper work upon paper work at the moment that couldn't wait any longer. Plus, previous missions had taken a few days sometimes.

She smiled as she looked around the bathroom and then made her way to the bed, throwing on her duffel bag. What struck her as odd though was that the High Priest seemed to have anticipated their arrival and their stay. She couldn't help the feeling building in her gut. Her instincts always led her on the right path, but right now, she didn't want to dwell. She sunk bank onto the bed and sighed peacefully. She couldn't wait to tell Jack!

After a few moments, Sam was quite unsure as to how long, she heard a knock at the door. With a grunt she pulled herself up and opened the door to find a beaming and buzzing Vala on the other side, who did not wait for an invitation and just let herself in. Sam couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she closed the door. The two girls had grown closer over the last few months of working together, maybe it was being the only two females on the team that built their bond, but it could be that Vala was just as smart as Sam, and often giving Sam that much needed boost to find an answer that kept alluding her. Or a mixture of all of the above. No matter, Sam was thankful she actually found a female friend.

"Isn't this amazing!?" Vala exclaimed, jumping onto the bed with glee.

"My room?" Sam asked, "Or your own?" She winked and smirked knowingly.

Vala deflated a little, a small twinkle of mischief in her eyes, "He was ready to protest at one point I think. He must be nursing some form of headache right about now. It's too tempting."

Sam sat beside her friend and chuckled, "you certainly have a way with him, and you do seem to get away with murder around him."

"Maybe." Vala sighed and slumped back against the mattress. "I don't think he finds me all that attractive."

"Didn't he undress you?" Sam nudged Vala's leg.

"He said he had his eyes closed!" Vala sat up. "And we kissed. Then he called me a fruitcake! Then Zatted me. I don't think he cares for me like that."

"You were trying to steal the Prometheus." Sam grinned as Vala just shrugged it off. "I've told you before Vala, he's a different breed altogether. Normally, he wouldn't so much as stand for the way you tease him. We all see it, he still allows it to continue, complain though he might, but don't forget. We know Daniel, and he doesn't know how to flirt even if he tried. But I can tell he cares."

"If he cares so much, then why does he not act on it? All those gentle touches and light nudges. The hugs when I need them? It's enough to drive me insane!" Vala sighed and slumped back down onto the mattress and covered her eyes with her arms.

"Honestly?" Sam lay down beside her friend. "I don't know. Maybe he's still trying to get over his wife? Maybe he can't put himself forward for hurt again? I just don't know. The only way you're going to get any answers, is to talk to the man. He won't actually kill you."

"No, but he could reject me, which is so much worse than dying." Vala whined.

Sam was about to reply, knowing where this was going, just like the many conversations before, but the knock on the door had her up and answering again.

A young woman smiled and bowed lightly, wearing what appeared to be light blue skinny jeans and a short tank top, she held a bundle of fabrics across her arms. "I have some clothes ready for you to wear tonight. It's tradition among guests of honour to wear. But please do not worry, there is nothing that you won't find comfortable. May I enter?"

Sam nodded and stepped aside, smirking as Vala instantly jumped up. Her eyes lit up once again noticing the clothes. "This feast thingy … Will there be dancing?"

The young woman laughed softly and shook her head lightly, "There just might be. Would you like me to leave you with your outfit here too? I think there's some custom with woman getting ready for a night out together?" she looked confused as she tilted her head and then stepped back a little. "I'm sorry, do not misunderstand me, I was just implying on Sam's thoughts, I can't really control myself as of yet." She rushed to the bed and dropped the clothing then left quickly, leaving a wide eyed Vala and a gaping Sam behind.

"You think these people have some for of mental abilities?" Vala asked as she separated the two outfits, both a very light blue in colour. Vala's eyes widened. They looked stunning. Cat-suit type things, sleeveless but not too low cut by the looks of things, they also have a neck tie. She couldn't wait to get changed.

"Must have, it's the only thing that could explain the rooms being a perfect fit." Sam stepped up to the bed and eyed the outfit and muttered of hand, "which lays claim to Daniel actually, unknowingly, is in the perfect room." Sam picked up a suit and went to the bathroom, leaving a speechless Vala behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniel was led to what appeared to be a dinning hall, one end held table big enough to seat seven people, the other held what he could only describe as a dance floor. Daniel inwardly flinched. He did like dancing, but then again, he knew Vala enjoyed the notion. Would she use this to her advantage and games? Daniel shook his head slightly and made his way towards the table. He wore a black T-shirt which hugged every inch of his upper body. He must admit that he was glad for all the sparing with Teal'c back at base. He wasn't his skinny self any more, he's actually managed to build some muscle, which this t-shirt simply just hugged, as the phrase goes. The jeans that he wore were a darker shade of grey, but sat well with the black shirt. They had a look of denim but felt like silk, and again they were well fitted, hugging every inch of him. But not too tight or uncomfortable. He felt good.

"It is custom for the men to remain standing, awaiting the women to seat first." Daniel's guide supplied before heading back and leaving him standing to his own thoughts. Vala is going love this way too much. He groaned and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"What's up Doc?" Came Mitchell's voice, jilting Daniel out of his thoughts.

"Did they mention about the custom for the men to wait for the women?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to fave Mitchell and Teal'c, both wearing the same clothing as himself.

"Indeed." Supplied Teal'c, standing at ease, his hands resting behind his back.

Mitchell just shrugged, "I don't see the problem."

"Yeah, not normally." Daniel moved to stand by the others, "Vala however, is a different kettle if fish."

Mitchell laughed and Teal'c actually chuckled softly.

Just then the women were guided in and Daniel actually stood up a little straighter, his eyes unable to move from Vala. By god! She looked beautiful. Yep, she'll be the death of him!

The girls wore a light blue cat-suit, tying up around the neck, almost like a choker. It didn't look too tight, nor too revealing but it suited them two perfectly.

"Ladies," Mitchell bowed, followed by Teal'c and Daniel, although the latter looking a little awkward.

"Hello boys," Vala winked at Daniel, his heart stuttered and he gulped but forced his playful glare back towards her as was their standard back and forth. "Shall we take a seat?"

At that point the High Priest entered, followed by a younger woman dressed in along red robe, golden hair plaited down towards her lower back. "Please, ladies are to be seated first, the men to guide them to their seats as is custom within our Town." He showed such custom as he directed who must be his daughter to her seat, pulled the chair out and allowed her to be seated.

Daniel moved on instinct, an arm raised towards the table so Sam and Vala could go ahead of them. Daniel pulled out a chair and Vala took her seat, Sam beside her as Teal'c had pulled one out for her. Now that all females in the room were seated, the men took to their own. The High Priest sat at the top, his daughter to his right and Mitchell to his left. Beside him sat Teal'c and then Sam. Beside the Priestess sat Daniel then Vala at the end. Once seated Daniel allowed himself to relax, ignoring the fact that his leg closest to Vala actually brushed against her own. He was glad she didn't mention anything, he couldn't face the torment in such close proximity. He crossed his arms against the table and looked towards the High Priest.

"Thank you for this, High Priest?" He questioned. "I'm sorry, it's just I am unsure of the custom of your address."

"It's understandable Doctor Jackson. High Priest is the formal address, and my daughter is formally addressed as Priestess. But tonight is in your honour, you may address me as Jhaol, and my daughter is Clara." Jhaol answered, a proud smile on his face.

"It's a great honour for myself to be sat with such people. The Spirits must respect you greatly to allow you through to our world." Clara smiled and looked at each person in turn, her eyes full of joy and excitement.

"Has no one came through the stargate before?" Sam asked.

Daniel noticed the look of confusion on the faces of the leaders of the world, "It's what we call The Spiritual Gate," Daniel supplied, his hand closing into a fist as he felt Vala nudge him gently with her leg. He turned his head only slightly so he could see her out of the corner of her eye and could see a playful smirk on her face. 'Well, great. I think I may need a bloody cold shower tonight'.

"Oh. No. Not since our ancestors," Clara replied, looking between Daniel and Vala with a little more confusion. Daniel blushed lightly and glared at a spot behind Sam's left ear. It may be best to avoid any further embarrassment. "Which is why this is such an honour. But please forgive us, we understand that when you came to us there was some confusion."

"The rooms are little too perfect I must admit," Mitchell muttered, watching Daniel out of the corner of his eyes, he smirked softly seeing the blush and watched as his body tensed.

"Yes, that would be our custom," Jhaol continued for his daughter. "We have what you people would call psychic abilities, if I understand correctly. Everyone within our world has some degree of this gift left behind by the Spirits, may they bless us all.

It appears to show in four separate qualities. One in which we can detect a lie out right. Second, we can manipulate the dreaming state, but this is only ever used to keep nightmares at bay for those who suffer greatly. Thirdly, we can tell when one is admired or attached to another. I think your people define this as love. And lastly, we can detect the past and the future. Our law allows us to use these to help our community and better our people, but it does not allow for misuse."

Daniel watched in complete awe, it made a little more sense to him now. It kind of explained most things, maybe the rooms if he was to be totally honest with himself. "So you and your daughter have this ability to do all that?"

"Yes," Clara answered. "But not everyone has all four aspects, it is very rare. It is believed that the Spirits have blessed my family with all of the aspects as a rewards for bringing the people through the Spiritual Gate and to survival. It is very rare that anyone outside the family possess all four.

Many only have one, some maybe two and very few have three. The people use their abilities to ensure a living for their families."

"I see." Pitched in Sam. "So the ones who have the ability to tell the truth would be kind of like law enforcers?"

"As part of out Law control, yes." Agreed Clara with a smile.

The talks continued as lunch arrived. A delicate feast, but not as such to over fill the group. It was agreed that Sam would have access to the technology while they stayed, Daniel could have access to the archives and the library. Teal'c and Mitchell were allowed to explore the grounds and provide any further instruction on how to better security around the Town itself. They would be allowed to take any findings with them that could benefit their own planet, medical and technological. All the High Priest had asked for in return, was that the team protected his daughter over the next month as she became ready for her entitlement to High Priestess. He did worry so much about the off set of the community, broken into a group of radicals, bent on destroying the peaceful way of life.

It was decided that the next morning, Teal'c and Mitchell will return to the 'gate in time for their check in with command, Daniel would gather the details on the history of the planet, see if there is anything that could help or link in back with planet Earth, or even anything else they could offer in return as part of an alliance and Sam and Vala would accompany Clara through the Town itself.

Once the talks were completed and the meal finished, dancing ensued. Daniel was nervous but Vala dragged him up to the floor anyway. "Vala," he whined, as she finally stopped him as the music started up and she wrapped her arms across his shoulders and pressed close as she forced them to sway. He didn't want to offend the customs of this place, he understood women were held to the highest standards, so he placed his hands against her waist with a sigh. "Having fun?" He hissed softly, raising his eyebrows as he normally did with her.

"Maybe just a little." Vala grinned, "you should let lose more often. Or were better fitting clothes more often at least. Who knew you could get a lot more attractive." Vala stepped back a little raking her eyes across his body and he felt himself twitch and he tried in vain to keep her at bay. He won't be able to survive a casual relationship with her. He wants it all or nothing at all, and he knows that Vala just wants some fun to cure her ever existing boredom. She doesn't want him, not really.

Daniel sighed and relaxed his arms a little, shifting his gaze to the others as the song changed to something more upbeat. "Don't Vala." Daniel whispered, the fight leaving him for the night. He removed himself from Vala, plastered a smile on his face and engaged the others, he bid them all a good night, feigning being tired and made his way to his room. He couldn't stay around Vala dressed like that, he wouldn't be able to control himself, no matter how much it break him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The flames licked at his skin, the pain blinding him as he groaned, keeping the screams at bay. He refused to give into them. He refused to show them how much this hurt._

_The flames extinguished and he breathed a sigh of relief. The pain left him and his skin looked untouched as he curled against the stone cold floor._

_He raised his head and groaned at the sight before him. Vala was chained to the Ori monument, her face panicked as the flames went their journey, inching closer and closer to her._

_Daniel watched as Vala's body was engulfed in flames, his name on her lips, her name against his own. All he saw when the flames finally died down was her body, blackened and blistered._

_Her head moved to face his, her voice crisp and dry "Why didn't you save me? Why did you leave me to burn?"_

_"I tried … I couldn't .." He whispered back, moving closer to free her wrists from the metal that had held her in place._

_"You should have tried harder!" She screamed, her body crumbling into burning ashes, blistering his own skin when they hit. He screamed, he couldn't help it, it burned._

(-)

Vala made her way quietly back to her room, the evenings events on her mind, especially how Daniel had looked in the formal outfit. She didn't miss the way his eyes fixed on her when she entered the dinning room. She felt her cheeks flush a little at the memory. She also didn't miss that his leg kept resting against her own underneath the table, and how he reacted during their dance.

She couldn't quite understand why he kept running away from her. Yes she was flirtatious, but that's how she was, that's all she knew how to be. She had never lied to Daniel, well. Not about her feelings for him anyway. When they first met, she had kept him aboard the Prometheus because he was attractive. She had felt her heart pull when she saw him against the monitors.

Vala sighed as she was passing Daniel's door. She would never truly understand him and his ways. There are times she can see attraction in his eyes, devotion and love when he looks at her. She cherishes his gentle touches against her cheek, under chin, his hugs when ever she needed him. It was like he knows her completely. Then, when she tries to show him how she feels, how she wants him and will always have him, he turns cold and closes down.

She understood his past, she knew he had been hurt before, but she knew she could never hurt her archaeologist. He had such a good heart, she couldn't face hurting him. Maybe Sam was right, she needed to actually tell Daniel how she truly felt. That realisation made her heart stutter, but she will tell him.

Tomorrow night.

When she finally came to that conclusion, she heard painful mutterings and grunts coming from Daniel's room. She turned to the door and tried to enter only to find it locked. Thinking the worst, she ran to her room and barged onto Daniel's using the door that separated them both, just as Daniel jolted up from his sleeping position, her name as a scream on his lips.

Vala stopped and hesitated for only a second and quickly made her way to his bed, ignoring the fact that he sleeps naked. She jumped on the bed and gathered him in her arms, for once, he needed her. She didn't know what he was dreaming about, but she could guess that it wasn't pretty. It also involved her.

"Hey, I'm here." She whispered, one hand stroking gentle circles against his back, the other running through his hair as his head rested against her shoulder. She could feel him shaking beneath her and she frowned, it must have been some dreadful dream. What do these Earth people call them? Mare-nights? "It was just a marenight. I'm OK, you're OK. We're all OK."

"Nightmare." Daniel whimpered against her and pulled away gently, making sure to keep her close as he gathered himself. "You mean nightmare." He clarified after clearing his throat. He lifted his arms and rubbed at his face with his shaking hands. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into them, shaking his head to clear away the visions the nightmares always left behind. "I'll be alright in a moment."

Vala didn't believe him, but he did giver him some space and she crawled to the top of the bed, sitting with her back resting against the headboard. She said nothing as Daniel gathered his composure and moved back to join her. He was silent and looking down at himself, she chuckled as she saw him pull the quilt over himself a little more.

"Now we're even." she said with her cheeky smile, the one she only had for him. She was trying to bring a bit of normality back into the situation, silently telling Daniel that it was really alright and she wont be leaving him unless he forced her to.

"I told you, I had my eyes closed the entire time." He faced her with a weak smile.

"So did I." Sh replied, with all seriousness.

Hearing Daniel chuckle helped her relax and she giggled along with him and avoided his gaze. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees, "I'm here if you want to talk about it." she rested her head on her knees, finally finding the courage to turn to face him.

Daniel shook his head and looked away, "I'm fine. Thank you though."

Vala smiled sadly and raised out of the bed. "I'll leave you to it then. But know I'm only next door if you need me. For a talk, cuddle or anything." She finished with a wink and leaned over to kiss his cheek gently.

"Vala." Daniel whined but didn't flinch away from her kiss, which she took as a good sign. "Thank you." He had taken her wrist and was looking into her eyes, her heart hammered against her rib cage. She was sure it was trying to escape. All she could do was nod dumbly at him and he released her. "Good night."

"Night Daniel." She whispered and made her way back to her own room. She flung herself onto her bed and groaned out loud. She doesn't think she could take this any more, she was weakening and her big bravado was killing her.

Tomorrow night, she told herself. It's then, or it's never.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning found the team of SG1 and Clara at the table, chattering away calmly, but Daniel could see the Priestess's mind was wondering and wasn't really staying on topic.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, looking towards her with concern.

She nodded and smiled, "thank you doctor Jackson, but I am fine. My father had married in the early morning and he will be bringing he to breakfast with him." Her smile grew as she heard her father's footsteps and she rose to meet him, ignoring the looks of surprise on the faces of SG1. "Father! My congratulations, and may the Spirits bless your union." Clara hugged her father, then moved to the beautiful woman that had followed, and she bowed. "May you have many years at my father's side as his High Priestess."

Daniel gasped and looked to the others for some guidance. 'High Priestess' he mouthed, and was met with more questioning looks and shrugs from his team members.

"Come my child." Spoke the new woman, and Daniel raised from his chair followed by Teal'c and Mitchell. They remembered the men cannot stay seated until all of the females in attendance are in their own. "These off-worlders are frightfully confused once more by our customs, and I must insist on giving them some clarification." With that, she guided Clara back to her seat and sat at the head of the table, with the High Priest to her right and Clara to her left. She gazed at Daniel, and Daniel couldn't help but gulp and look away. He was uncertain of the feelings she stirred within in his gut.

"I understand why you all appear confused," the High Priest started, but he sounded so tired. "You appear to do things so differently from ourselves. When we find a mate, we join together in a unison and then consummate that union. Once consummated, we continue on a long term courtship Where I see you do everything backwards and inside out. Consummating without union. Entering a courtship that sometimes may lead to a union, sometimes it will not. I can see you have even broken unions before. As for yourself Daniel, that was not your fault, nor is it anyone else's but the parasite that tainted her."

Daniel looked shocked at his words and then shared a look with Teal'c.

"I do not understand High Priest." Teal'c answered for the team. "Now that you share this union, is your daughter no longer entitled for High Priestess at month's end?"

"I understand your logic and confusion Teal'c." Clara was the one to reply with a smile. "Now that father has a union and a female by his side, I do not need to carry the load, not until a time comes when they are both unable to carry the people of this Town."

"But be assured," The new female chimed in, "we would still be in need of your assistance. We both worry greatly for Clara, she is so young and the offset will still try and hurt her for their own means."

The way this woman spoke had Daniel on edge, there was something he could not quite put his finger on. It filled his mind, made him feel tipsy, his insides burned and he swallowed against his dry throat and avoided looking at the woman. Instead, he watched his team members in turn, hoping to see the same effect with them, but there was nothing. They appeared not to be affected by her. What was going on?

He felt Vala's leg nudge against his own and he looked right at her and the feeling subsided. He smiled warmly towards the dark haired space vixen, his Vala. He nudged her back with his own leg, coming calmly back to himself and slipping comfortably back into their routine. He had promised himself last night that he would be kinder towards Vala, calmer and try to at least let some of his emotional walls down, but he couldn't go too fast too soon. He will be a friend to her, but that's all he can be and yes it broke his heart, and yes he didn't know what a relationship would be like with her, but still, he couldn't keep torturing himself.

(-)

Back in his room after breakfast and saying a quick goodbye to Mitchell and Teal'c, he changed into some trousers that felt like cotton but looked like jeans, and a t-shirt. Not quite so figure hugging as last nights attire, but comfortable enough. He moved towards his SGC uniform and fastened up the vest over the shirt, they had agreed with the High Priest that each member were able to wear the vests, as this allowed continuous communication back and forth between the five of them.

Once he was ready, there was a knock to the door between the his room and Vala's and he couldn't help but smile. He may have forced himself to come to the final conclusion that they would only be friends, but he still adored her with every inch of his being.

"Come in Vala, I'm decent." He called out, moving to sit against the bed so he could fasten his shoes.

"Damn, that's a shame." Vala purred as she entered, wearing a long flowing skirt that rested just above the ankle, and a sleeveless shirt that tied around the neck, not showing her cleavage outright, but the shirt leaves little to the imagination.

Daniel chuckled at her response and shook his head, turning back to his shoes. He didn't say anything, trying his hardest to get the image of her out of his mind, but it was too late, it was always going to be too late.

"Anyway," she continued, "I think you should join us girls on our little outing."

"What? And be over run by females?" Daniel chuckled, not looking at Vala as he stood. "I don't think I'd survive." This time he did raise his head, looking at her trying so hard not to laugh. "Are you playing with me?"

"Is it working?" She smirked.

"Not this time. Come on." He made the way to the exit and Vala followed.

"Don't you find me attractive?" Vala asked, Daniel stopped in his tracks and looked at Vala. He was confused, and he was hurt. She was killing him, didn't she see.

"Do you want an honest answer to that!?" He hissed.

Vala flinched away, turning her back on him. "No. Just forget I.."

"No, you started this." Daniel was laying himself bare now. "Do you honestly think I would have any kind of serious feelings for you?" Daniel asked, his heart hammering in his chest. The only way to protect it was to lash out. It's all he knew.

"Just forget it Daniel!" Vala whispered, hiding away from him. It sounded like she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I mean, yes, yes. You've proven yourself to be trustworthy on a professional level, and for that I am very proud of you, but on a personal level?" He looked towards Vala, her back to him. "Come on, give me a break!?" He noticed Vala's shoulders shake.

"I mean, at best, you're an emotional, unstable wreck!" he sighed and started pacing. "I'm not saying I'm much better. There was a time I thought I would never get over my wife. I mean, the idea of … being hurt that way again. I can't. But I've finally gotten to the place. I've finally, for the first time in a long time, have gotten to the place where I actually feel I could get close to somebody again."

'Someone which I had hoped was you' Daniel thought, but he couldn't say that. He had to clear his chest, he had to make her understand how she was hurting him.

"But not in a million years would I ever possibly consider that person being you. I mean, we are so wrong for each other, it's not even funny. And the worst part is, you know that! And this whole flirty sexual thing that you do, that's just your way of having a laugh at me at my expense. Don't pretend that it's anything else!" Daniel will deny his voice broke then until his dying breath. This woman had his heart and she knew it, but it was all just a game to her. It hurt.

Vala sobbed, and Daniel rolled his eyes, "Don't pretend that you're hurt" he hissed, his heart couldn't take any more. He looked at her profile, really looked at her and saw her shoulders shake, her back stiffened. This was a Vala he never wanted to see.

He stepped towards her and turned her round to face him, but she hung her head, embarrassed. "Hey." He rested a hand under her chin and raised her head so he could see her eyes. That's when he realised what he was seeing, or he hoped he was seeing and he leaned in, kissing her lips gently.

When he separated from her, he smiled softly. "You better not be playing me?"

Vala shook her head, "No, never. We'll have to talk about this tonight. Come on, Sam's waiting."

Daniel nodded and smiled, using his thumb, he wiped away the tracks of her tears. He kissed her again and led her away from his room. He wouldn't be able to hold back if they stayed there any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They met Sam and Clara in the meeting hall. Sam smiled a knowing smile at Daniel, and he just frowned. Sam knew him way too well, it was annoying sometimes. 'Shut up.' He mouthed moving to greet Clara instead.

"Morning Priestess." He took her hand in his. "You look after my girls yeah?"

Clara nodded and laughed lightly. "Of course doctor Jackson."

He nodded to Sam and smiled to Vala and made his way out the doors, following his own guide out into the Town, heading for the library. His insides fluttered with excitement as they always did when there was a new civilisation to learn about, a new language to translate. Plus, diving head-first into his work will help take his mind off Vala and also the worried look he saw in Clara's eyes. He sighed softly and looked around him.

The sky shimmered above, the purple leaves swaying in the trees. The clothes he wore allowed the breeze to kiss across his skin lovingly. He couldn't help but think how his own clothes would stick to him awkwardly, making him sweat and it would have been uncomfortable quickly. He told himself to ask Clara when they returned if there was any way to trade for materials also. It could make venturing to some worlds more welcoming.

His guide showed him the entrance to the library and bowed in respect. "I apologise doctor Jackson, but I do not have, what you would call, credentials to enter this building. The archives are stored here and our Towns past, present and future are contained by those with The Vision, that I do not have. However, they are expecting you I am sure." Again the guide bowed and headed the way they had came after Daniel had thanked him.

The outside appeared to be built with bricks, but were a very light shade of purple. It set against the field out the front, a fountain on either side, each with advertisements hovering above. Just as he was about to enter the building, his radio crackled to life.

"Hey gang," came Mitchell's voice, "The Jaffa council are requesting for Teal'c assistance in something, I'm off to cover his arse."

"He insisted." Came Teal'c's voice. "We will return when we can. General Hammond has given the approval of the month stay."

"Thanks Teal'c, take care you two." Came Sam's voice.

"Be careful Muscles." Vala replied, and Daniel chuckled himself.

"Good luck you two." Daniel replied also, he didn't want them thinking he was hurt. Again.

With the pleasantries over for now, Daniel entered the library and smiled. Now he was in his element.

(-)

Daniel had been lost in his work for almost three hours when his radio crackled to life again, Sam sounded worried and out of breath. "Daniel!?"

"I'm here, go ahead." He answered quickly, noticing that everyone had suddenly vanished from around him. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

"We're heading back to the castle, something's happened. We think, just maybe, the High Priest has died." Sam replied, almost whispering but with some grief in her voice.

"I'm on my way." Daniel replied and stood quickly, leaving his work behind. He didn't get any further than two steps until his body contorted in pain and he collapsed with a grunt, darkness swallowing him whole, his final thought was that Vala was going to kill him.

(-)

_"You know you shouldn't have returned my dear." A female voice said, dragging Daniel along with her, following her very tone and her every words, it fascinated him. But it made him sick. She was wrong. But she wasn't talking to her, but to another female, forced to her knees, tears staining her cheeks. "This place is mine now, and you're just getting in the way. Didn't you see this coming?"_

_The enticing female continued with a smirk. Daniel looked around and saw two other females being restrained. Vala and Sam!_

" _You cannot contain your position as High Priestess for very long, not without a mate." Clara hissed. "You only came to be here by union, I am blood. The right is mine and I will not allow you to ruin the peace we have here. I could not see every even that will happen, your mind and your past and present is closed to me and you know that." Clara struggled against her captures._

_"Yes, Yes. What ever you say sweetness. But you know I have a mate in mind, and he will be mine." Daniel felt himself jerk towards her, his body moving without his say so, but he was invisible to all this._

_"You cannot have him. He is bound to someone else, they may not have a union, but his admiration is unbreakable." Clara struggled further and Daniel looked towards Vala as she was pushed forward and she fell beside the Priestess with a groan._

_She looked bruised and bloodied. Daniel couldn't help the spark of anger that flew through him at that. He will make sure whoever did that would pay dearly._

_"Ah, yes. This one." The female fluttered and Daniel turned to her again. "It won't be long till I break him completely. He is already on the way. Typical for the male Tau'ri, they would go after anything in a skirt." At that instant, the eyes of the now High Priestess flashed white and she produced her left hand with the Goa'uld device and aimed it straight at Vala._

_"NO!" Daniel yelled and tried to jump in front of the beam but he couldn't move. He couldn't stop this. He couldn't save her. The screams of pain filled his ears and he couldn't turn away._

(-)

Daniel jerked awake, covered in a cold sweat and Vala's name on his lips. He found that he couldn't move but he was sitting. Once he managed to get his breath back and calm his beating heart, he took stock of his situation. He was strapped to a chair, which very much reminded him of the chair he was strapped to when he had been made into a prior all those many months ago. He turned his head and found nothing but a king sized bed and a door.

Leaning back against the head board was the now High Priestess wearing a see-through robe against her white skin and a luscious smile against her lips. Daniel swallowed and looked away quickly, he refused to allow himself to be sucked in.

"Where's the girls?" Daniel asked, his voice cracked and his throat was dry. He heard the woman move off the bed and saw her come into his eye line. He made sure to keep his eyes away from her, looking at a spot over her left shoulder and she laughed softly.

"They're still alive Daniel my dear." She whispered as she moved to lean in close to him. "Just a little tied ..." Her words were interrupted by a loud klaxon and a voice bellowing about escaped prisoner and it was Daniel's turn to laugh, relief filling him completely.

"Yeah, those girls don't like to be tied down for too long." Daniel answered with a smirk. He anticipated the hit, but not the darkness it rained on him as he slipped into unconsciousness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam had noticed the look in Vala's eyes as she watched her two team mates meet them that morning. Vala's eyes may have been red from crying, but the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes, told Sam that whatever happened, they've finally hashed it out. It's about bloody time too. The tension and attraction between the two was becoming unbearable. She gave a knowing smile to Daniel, watched his frown and inwardly laughed as he mouthed her to shut up. Didn't he know that girls love a little bit of gossip? Especially her and Vala, she would get some details today on their walk.

"Well, it's about time Vala." Sam commented once Daniel was out of earshot.

Vala blushed and laughed as the three girls walked out of the Castle, heading towards the Town to the far end, furthest away from the 'gate. "Well, it's all muddled and confusing right now, but we're gonna talk about things tonight." Vala heaved a sigh and titled her head towards the breeze, "I think we both have some issues, especially after what he said."

Both Sam and Vala walked a step behind Clara as was instructed, watching as people stepped in their way to greet the Priestess and pass on blessing to her father. Some even showed compassion and upset that she would not continue in her father's place, but Clara had brushed this aside easily.

"He has a lot to filter through," Clara finally spoke to them as they moved closer the forest edge. "He has been through so much, his heart is guarded. You must take care Mistress Vala, do not push too hard." They turned and made their way along the houses at the outskirts, it appears those with lower income and status lived here.

"That's Daniel alright." Sam chipped in. "He's too much of a gentleman most of the time, and she's right Vala, he's too well guarded. But the tension between you two is immense, the whole of SGC can feel it, there's a pool going."

"What? There's a pool in the SGC? I don't understand how that .." Vala looked so confused it made Sam laugh out loud, startling one of the locals that had stopped them in their tracks to speak with Clara privately.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, but ensured Clara was still within their sights. They may not have any weapons on them, as is the Law of the Town, but they would do hand to hand combat if needs be. "Not a pool as in water Vala. It's kind of like a bet. The people of SGC have placed bets on when you and Daniel will finally admit you like each other and finally have sex, or start a relationship anyway." Sam chuckled again and shook her head slightly, "or should I say, odds as to when Daniel finally comes around to the idea that your not just flirting to tease and wind him up, but that you may actually like him."

Vala's eyes widened and she couldn't help but laugh, "what have you put down?" She asked. If she knew Sam, then she knew she wouldn't give up such a temptation to show how well she knew Daniel.

"Well, I just said he'd come around eventually, but I thought he'd have said something long before now. My date was up three months ago. Jack, however, put odds on for 'sometime this year'." Same quoted and laughed again. "I think Daniel may be a tad upset if he ever found out, he's very private with his personal life and guards himself as you know. I only know a little about him, and we've been friends for years, and he's the closest thing I have to a brother and the closest thing Jack has to a best friend. We still don't understand him completely. Like I've mention before, he's been hurt too many times, not intentionally, but still. Any more would probably kill him."

Vala was about to reply when Clara suddenly collapsed in pain. Both Sam and Vala rushed to her side and gathered her in their arms, helping her up. Clara was in tears, shaking and breathing heavily as she turned to face the Castle in the distance. The white and purple flag that had been flying high was lowering, Clara's eyes filled with fear and pain as a black and blue flag was raised in its place. "No." Was all she whispered as she stared at the flag.

"Clara, what is it? What does it mean?" Vala tried, and Sam noticed the people around her stopped and stared at the flag, some falling to their knees in prayer, others gasping with hands to their mouths, some out right crying.

"The High Priest has fallen, he has left this world and joined the spirits!" An older woman cried out to anyone that could hear. Sam turned to Vala with shock and they both urged the priestess back the way they came. She appeared to be a bit of a dead wait and Sam was out of breath quite quickly.

"Daniel!?" She yelled down her radio, hoping for a response.

"I'm here, go ahead." He answered.

"We're heading back to the castle, something's happened. We think, just maybe, the High Priest has died." Sam replied, almost whispering but with some grief in her voice.

"I'm on my way." Daniel reported.

Clara came back to herself somewhat and managed to jog along side Sam and Vala, rather than be carried against them. It made getting to the Castle easier and quicker, but all three were quickly short of breath and surrounded by guards, each one hold what appeared to be Jaffa staff weapons. Sam had a really bad feeling about this and stared at Vala, instantly regretting leaving their weapons behind. There was no way they would be able to go for hand to hand combat, they were vastly out numbered.

Two guards came and grabbed Clara, one on either arm and guards came to get Sam and Vala. Vala kicked out, catching one guard in the face with a fist, and another in the gut with a kick, but Sam watched as she was restrained, a staff weapon to the face that caught her in the eye and nose. Sam winced and shook her head as she noticed that Vala wouldn't give up.

With a bust nose and what is sure to be one hell of a black eye, Vala was dragged alongside Sam, more guards coming in behind them as all were marched inside the castle. Sam said nothing, she wasn't sure how Vala was still conscious after the blow to the face, but she pegged it down to the alien physiology.

The three girls were marched into the dinning room, no empty of any furniture, and they faced the now High Priestess, Sam and Vala off to the side, and Clara forced to kneel in the centre.

"You know you shouldn't have returned my dear." The High Priestess smirked. "This place is mine now, and you're just getting in the way. Didn't you see this coming?"

"You cannot contain your position as High Priestess for very long, not without a mate." Clara hissed. "You only came to be here by union, I am blood. The right is mine and I will not allow you to ruin the peace we have here. I could not see every even that will happen, your mind and your past and present is closed to me and you know that." Clara struggled against her captures.

"Yes, Yes. What ever you say sweetness. But you know I have a mate in mind, and he will be mine." The venom dripped from her tongue and laced against every word.

"You cannot have him. He is bound to someone else, they may not have a union, but his admiration is unbreakable." Clara struggled further and Sam felt sick, she turned to Vala and noticed her eyes widen in recognition.

She looked bruised and bloodied Sam was surprised she was still standing.

"Ah, yes. This one." The female fluttered and Vala was pushed towards her, she stumbled but didn't fall. "It won't be long till I break him completely. He is already on the way. Typical for the male Tau'ri, they would go after anything in a skirt." At that instant, the eyes of the now High Priestess flashed white and she produced her left hand with the Goa'uld device and aimed it straight at Vala.

"NO!" Sam yelled and watched as the hand device emitted its painful punishment, the beam connecting with Vala's forehead. Vala didn't scream, but crumpled to her knees. Sam had enough, she fought free from her holders and produced her pen knife, hidden just under the waist of her trousers, she opened it and aimed for the device before she was tackled to the ground.

Sam grunted as she made contact with the floor and forced to look towards Vala and the High Priestess. The knife had found its mark, it wasn't big enough to cause any physical damage to the hand, but enough to break the device and save Vala. Although, said woman was now a heap on the floor and Sam panicked.

"Take them away!" The Goa'uld hissed, the voice changing. "I'll deal with them later!"

Sam was dragged up, hands kept behind her back and flanked by four Jaffa guards, Clara was forced but by the two holding her steady and Vala was non-to-gently lifted into a fireman's carry and they were escorted to the lower levels of the Castle and kept behind iron bars.

The floor was littered with mud and hay, no windows anywhere, the only light came from fire torches that hung against the dank walls. Sam looked at their predicament and could barley contain a grin. Once they were secured behind the iron bars in the cell, they were left alone. All they had to do was wait until Vala was awake and they could use her talents and escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Vala woke with a groan, her head and face hurt, she was so sure her bruises had bruises. She reached to her face and gently touched her eye, then nose, hissing in pain as she did so. She may be made of strong bones, but she was certain her nose and possibly cheek were fractured, or broken. She was curled on her side and kept her eyes closed a little longer, trying to ignore the whispering around her.

 

“Hey,” once voice whispered gently, Vala could feel this person touch the top of her arm. “Welcome back.” It was Sam and she couldn't help but open her good eye and crack a small smile.

 

“You should see the other guy.” Vala muttered, and moved to sit up slowly with a groan and dropped her head between her knees and breathed deeply to try and rid the sickness feeling that suddenly enveloped her.

 

“Mistress Vala, how are you feeling?” Clara asked then, coming to sit beside her.

 

“Oh lets see,” Vala sighed and lifted her head to face Clara, “I have a headache to end all headaches, my face feels like it was shoved into a brick wall and that Little Miss knock Off up there is ready to steal away my archaeologist.” Vala hissed, “other than that, I'm fine. How are you!?”

 

The cell went quiet, Vala breathed hard and then slumped in defeat. “I'm sorry.” She muttered. “It's just, I've tried so damn hard to get him, I refuse to lose him now.”

 

Clara nodded and Sam came to sit on the other side, causing Vala to be in the middle of the two girls. “We'll get him, we just have to figure out how. First we need you and your pick-locking skills to get us out of here, then we have to go into hiding somewhere and think of a plan.” Vala glared and was about to say exactly what she thought of that plan.

 

“if we don't go back and regroup, we would probably be dead, and Daniel would never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to either of you. Don't forget, we have to ensure Clara's safety as well. We can't just go storming the palace without any back up. We need to think of something and the longer we stay here, the better chance we have of torture or death, or both. By the sounds of things, that woman would do anything to break Daniel, and using us is one way.” Sam interrupted and spoke and break neck speed, Vala was unable to keep up.

 

Silence fell around them again as Vala tried to control her breathing. She nodded after a minuet or two, knowing that Sam was right. “Hey Clara,” Vala said in a last act of desperation. She really didn't want to leave Daniel behind. “you can see the future right? Do we make it out of this, alive, and do we get Daniel if we do this Sam's way?”

 

Clara smiled sadly and looked away from the other two, “the future is not set in stone, it can be rewritten and it can be changed. I am unable to see what lies ahead, I cannot see a future that is my own. And because we are in this together, I cannot see the outcome as it is my future. Plus, the visions normally come to us when sleeping or meditating.” Clara finished and looked towards the ground. “I am sorry to be unhelpful in this matter, but I do agree with Sam. We need to regroup and get back up if we can, we can not take these forces on our own.”

 

“Right.” Vala nodded and stood up. She swayed slightly but got her bearings. The clip that she had in her hair was removed and she made her way to the bars and got to work. Once they were free, Clara went off and set the alarm, alerting all guards to their escape.

 

Vala had grabbed her arm, hissing at her as they ran, “What are you playing at!?”

 

“The alarm is there to alert the castle of escapees. If Daniel is inside, he will know we're free and would be able to fight a little longer against the High Priestess.”

 

Vala couldn't argue with that logic and ensured to keep Clara and Sam in her sites as they ran, making a break for it towards the wall and were they had left their weapons.

 

(-)

 

They had made it to their destination unharmed, the guard room was deserted. Sam had theorised that they must be guarding the gate, Vala had to agree. At least now they had a good vantage point and an assortment of weapons for their defence.

 

Once they gathered everything they could carry, they left the wall and entered the forest.

 

“I know somewhere, where we can hold up a little while, gather ourselves and come up with a plan to take back the Castle and free Daniel.” Clara had reported, and they followed, keeping within the forest as it was easier to hide that risking it through the Town.

 

Vala noticed they were taking a path that took them further away from the Stargate and she worried. “how are we going to get a message to base, before Cam and Teal'c try to return?”

 

“I'm hoping to have this over and done with before then,” Sam replied, with worry in her own voice, then stopped, causing the others to stop also. “Actually, I think it may be better to see if we can get a message through.”

 

Vala and Sam looked towards Clara for clarification and she nodded. “We must hurry.”

 

With that they made there way to the Gate quietly, trying to keep out of site. The gate was in a clearing so they had to hang back a little. Sam tried to get a good idea through the binoculars. “I can't see much, we're still a little out of range, but from what I can see, there's five, maybe six Jaffa guarding the gate.” She turned to look at her watch and smiled a little, “and it's half an hour past our check in. They'll have to send communication now, it's procedure.”

 

Vala nodded, and hey waited. Another half hour had past and no activity at the gate. After another hour of agonising patience and contact watch, Vala was beginning to lose hope and got ready to storm the gate if needs be.

 

“Hang on!” Sam said in a harsh whisper, looking through the binoculars. “The gate's lighting up, the guards are preparing to ambush if anyone comes through.” Sam reported. “Worm-whole established.

 

“SG-1, this is General Hammond, are you hearing me?” came the voice over the radio, Vala relaxed and smiled.

 

“Yes sir,” Sam replied with a whisper. “We have a kidnapping situation here. A Goa'uld has taken host in the High Priestess and has taken Daniel as a hostage. As far as we can establish, she intends to take him as a mate and try to rule this planet. The gate is heavily guarded and we can't get through. We were headed to a safe house on the opposite side of the Town, but needed to get a message through. We may need back up sir,” Sam finished, keeping low and away from view at the gate.

Vala kept watch, ensuring the Jaffa did not find them.

 

“Understand.” Replied Hammond. “Get to the safe house, I will get back ready on hour end to storm the gate. Meet back here in three hours to receive the back up. If you are not here at that time, we will assume capture and head to the Castle. Hammond out.”

 

“Sir.” Sam replied and Vala watched as the Stargate disengaged.

 

“Three hours?” Vala hissed as they stood and moved away from the gate. “Anything could happen in three bloody hours!”

 

“He needs to get a team ready for extraction and then debrief on the mission. He needs to ensure that the people in the team he allocates have clearance, training and experience in these sorts of missions.” Sam was trying to calm Vala, she knew it. “Two of whom are probably still off world, and I for one know that they would come to the aid of anyone of us. They need time to come up with a plan as well.”

 

“Plus, three hours gives us enough time to come up with our own plan in case anything goes wrong and freshen up, eat and get you seen to Mistress Vala.” Clara chimed in, leading the girls once again, deeper into the forest before coming up a log cabin, hidden in the purple density of the trees. “Here we are.”

 

Once inside, Vala removed all weapons she was carrying to get rid of the weight she was carrying. She moved to take a seat against the couch in what she assumed was the living space, and leaned back with a sigh and her eyes closed. She forced the tears to remain at bay. Just when she got her man, she had a real chance of losing him, but she would not give up without a fight.

 

She felt the couch dip beside her and knew Sam was there. In an instant she leaned against her friend for comfort. Just as she was about to drift, a horrendous smell hit her nose and she opened her eyes to see Clara handing her a wooden cup, no bigger than a shot glass, of steaming green gunk.

 

“Drink, it'll help.” Clara said and shoved it into Vala's hand. “Ignore the smell, and straight down in one.

 

Vala flinched and retched, but did as she was told, anything to ease the pain in her face and her heart. The instant the gunk hit her throat it burned pleasantly and it had a taste of sour apple. She was about to say so, but darkness surrounded her instantly and she passed out against Sam, her name echoing in her ears as she went under.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Daniel was just in front of her, so easily reached but so far away. He was sweating, eyes closed tight and his face contorted in pain. So much pain, but he didn't scream, he didn't make too much noise. That was Daniel, refusing to ever show any form of weakness._

 

_He was tied in a chair, much like the one they had secured him in back when he turned prior. It was sickening. His hands gripped the arm rests so tight, his knuckles where white. Vala felt a twinge of guilt and anger just then. He was fighting so hard against so much pain, and it pulled at her heart._

 

_She saw the cause of such pain, well part of it anyway. A device attached to his temple, a little trickle of blood seeping down his cheek, and the Goa'uld was draped behind him, her hands on his shoulders, a voice whispering in his ear. Vala could see the clothing barley covered anything at all, and the surge of anger that rushed through her right then was nothing like she had felt before. She promised herself that she would kill that beast!_

 

_Vala came closer to Daniel and heard the whisperings, the woman was slipping doubt into Daniel's mind, changing every encounter that they had together, and it was hurting him. She came to stop by his side and place a ghostly hand against his shoulder, she leaned in and placed a kiss, or tried to, against his cheek._

 

“ _Fight her Daniel. We're coming.” Vala whispered._

 

_At that second she saw Daniel's resolve weaken for a second and a scream left his lips. So much pain, anger, hurt and grief in one cry, it shattered her already broken heart as her name filled the room once again._

 

(-)

 

Vala woke with a jerk, sitting suddenly upright, she almost knock Sam to the floor. Her breath came in quick pants and tears streamed down her cheeks. “What! Was! That!” She breathed heavily, shifting her glare to Clara, who, for all intents and purposes, looked innocent as she sat against the table, watching them closely.

 

“I'm sorry for the deception.” Clara began and sighed softly, looking towards the small gun Sam had pointed her way. Vala smiled inside a little, at least her friend had her back. “If I had told you what would happen, it wouldn't have worked correctly. You were not only in physical pain, but I could feel you soul tearing at you, I needed you to see he's fighting for you.”

 

“She's hurting him!” Vala stood and screamed. “Why show me something like that if I couldn't help!?”

 

Clara didn't so much as flinch. “But you can help him. Now you know where he's at, what's happening and how best to help him when we get him back. Had you not known, no doubt you would have stormed in there with you friends and killed her on site.”

 

It took a while for Vala to calm down and breath slowly. She shook her head and sat against the couch once more, moving one hand to lower Sam's arm that still held the gun. “I told him to keep fighting. I told him we were coming for him.” Vala sniffled and forced herself to think straight.

 

“He's strapped to a chair, the room is empty apart from that and a king sized bed. It's a plain and dull room, only one door, no windows.” Vala closed her eyes tight, keeping back the bile that was rising in her throat. “He had that memory chip thing on his temple, but it was making him bleed. I don't think she's placed it on him correctly, or he may have fought her and caused it to nip at the vein. It doesn't appear to be too much blood, so maybe the device itself is acting as a plug, I don't know.” Vala turned her head as she forced herself to look over what she had seen with a critical eye, telling the girls everything she saw. Her breath hitched in her throat. “He's wearing a Kor Mak bracelet” Vala whimpers and holds her hand in her hands.

 

(-)

 

Daniel was first aware that he was still seated, and still couldn't quite move his arms or legs. 'So, still tied to the chair then', he assessed to himself. He tried to keep his breathing the same, he really didn't want to alert anyone that he was actually returning to consciousness, he really didn't want that woman, thing, Goa'uld, anywhere near him. She did something to him and he didn't like it. His body was betraying him and he didn't know why, he didn't really want to know why. He just wanted out of here and back home. Vala was definitely going to kill him, they had a date of sorts tonight.

 

“I know you're awake, my darling Daniel.” The voice flittered through the room and Daniel's eyes opened of their own accord, searching for the owner of such a voice. He found her and he suddenly came back to himself with a snap.

 

“Can't blame a guy for trying.” He sounded tired, weak and he cleared his throat. It was still dry.

 

The woman came before him, holding out a vile of what he supposed was water, but he refused a drop. He wouldn't take anything from her and he ignored how his heart hammered when she got close. He did wonder how she managed to have such an effect on him. He knew what she truly was and that made him sick. The host was attractive, but no other woman had turned his eye more than Vala.

 

With the way this woman could do so with just her voice and stare, it was worrying.

 

“Hm, I suppose not.” The Goa'uld muttered. Remaining close to him. “My name's Nut.”

 

Daniel snorted a laugh, covering it up with a cough. “As in Cashew or Pea?” He answered, his mind flickering back to when Vala returned to the SGC in search of some Ancient treasure. “oh, the Egyptian Sky Goddess? Sorry to rain on your parade but the jig is up. Jaffa are free and the Goa'uld are practically extinct.”

 

She slapped him again. “Liar!” She hissed, then suddenly was her flirtatious self once more. “Not just the sky goddess. I was well wanted and much loved by men of many planets, nations and civilisations. I became the goddess of lust, love and want.” She rested a hand against Daniel's cheek and forced him to look at her.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel swallowed. “The history texts kind of left that part out.” But it explained so much. His heart hammered but he ensured to keep his stare away from her. “Maybe you weren't wanted so much after all, considering your lack of intel when it comes to you parasitic friends.”

 

Nut was overcome with rage as she slapped Daniel with such force once more, his head snapped to the side. He was sure he suffered whiplash. He felt her move away and then was back again, moving quickly in her anger. She was unforgiving as she forced a device to the side of his temple, making him cry out in pain.

 

The sharp pain distracted him from a touch to the wrist if only for a second. When he felt something out of the ordinary he looked down and swore. On his wrist lay one Kor Mak bracelet, his eyes moved towards Nut's own and swore again, another adorned her own wrist.

 

“Ah, I see you have seen these before?” She asked, moving to position herself to the back of Daniel, arms draping down his shoulders as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

“This host has the ability to manipulate dreams. Isn't that wonderful? I can twist people's minds and have them falling head over heals for me. I can see every memory and manipulate for myself. It won't be long until you give in to you desire Daniel.” Her voice fluttered into his mind painfully and he closed his eyes against it, fighting with everything that he had. “How have you seen these bracelets before?”

 

An image of Vala in his study at the SGC filled his mind, watching as he inspected the bracelets she brought, the joking between the two and the sudden connection as Vala snapped a one on each of their wrists.

 

Then a flash to the infirmary as Teal'c explained the reason behind his weakness when Vala was too far away from him. The Goa'uld laughed, “Oh pity. She's playing you, can't you see that? She lied to you.”

 

He was sweating, eyes closed tight and his face contorted in pain. So much pain, but he didn't scream, he didn't make too much noise. He refused to show any form of weakness.

 

The next image was just this morning, his voice hissed and cut at Vala, her shoulders were shaking and Daniel felt his heart ache and his head was ready to burst but he fought against her every word. “Look at her, she knows your weakness Daniel. You know that she's laughing at you. She doesn't want you. Not like I do.”

 

The image changed then, Vala turned and laughed at him. But that's not what happened. He couldn't. It hurt, it was wrong, so very wrong. He whimpered softly and doubt was filling him as the Vala in his mind laughed and screamed as his nightmare showed itself.

 

She was covered in flames, “This is what will happen to her, don't you see? She doesn't need you, she doesn't want you and deserves to burn.”

 

Daniel felt a coldness on left hand side, his shoulder went cold, then his cheek. Almost like someone had placed a kiss there. The he heard it, through the pain, the visions and the doubt.

 

“Fight her Daniel. We're coming.” Vala whispered.

 

At that second Daniel's resolve weakened for a second and a scream left his lips. So much pain, anger, hurt and grief in one cry. “VALA!” He yelled as he saw in his mind her body engulfed in flames, torturing him, leaving him guilt ridden as once again he couldn't save her.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel breathed heavily, guilt sitting heavily in his stomach. His breaths come in heavy pants, he was sure he will hyperventilate, but he couldn't dispel the images from his mind. The memories that come and go so fast, the nightmares that hang around. Vala burning, his friends turning their back on him, blaming him.

 

He shook his head, he had to focus. There was something not sitting right with him. Something this Goa'uld had said. About her host, it didn't feel right and it poked and prodded at his already bruised mind. The ability to manipulate dreams. So how was she manipulating his memories?

 

“Ah, there he is.” The voice purred, Daniel's head turned toward Nut, now sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed, leaning back on her hands. “Such a clever Tau'ri, even with your mind being used as it is, you still manage to think.” She sighed softly. “This host can manipulate dreams yes, put also has the ability to see into one's past. It's so much easier to force up bad memories, makes for a better day. After all I am so board. You keep passing out on me.” The woman pouts, so very much like Vala and it makes Daniel to finally turn his head away from her.

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Daniel muttered, lowering his head to his chest and concentrated on breathing. “Actually. No I'm not.”

 

The woman on the bed groaned with displeasure. “Maybe I should leave the room, distance myself from you for a while, see how you fair.”

 

Daniel giggled against his chest at that. “You would succumb to the same fate as I if you do that.”

 

“Actually,” She answered, sliding slowly from the bed. “I won't.” Daniel looked towards her now with a frown of confusion on his face. He didn't quite understand. He watched as she moved towards the door slowly. “The bracelets where my own design, in order to keep my most loyal and needed husband close and in need of me completely. I adapted the technology for Cronus. Me being apart from you will not hurt me in anyway. You, on the other hand. I think your people call it withdrawal.” With that she laughed and left the room, closing a door with a bang, making Daniel flinch.

 

He deflated somewhat and rested his head back against his chest and closed his eyes. If what she said was true, then he was in for one hell of a ride. “Hurry up guys, I have no idea how long I can wait.”

 

(-)

 

Daniel didn't really register the two Jaffa that entered the room an hour later. He was shaking and sweating, he needed something, he knew what it was, but he refused to give into it. He focused on his breathing and his memories, bringing forward the first encounter with each of his team mates, he focused on them, keeping them close. The more he focused, the better he was feeling. Kind of. It helped him ignore the all-consuming need for that woman to be back by his side.

 

He was non-too-gently dropped to the floor, after being released from the chair. He instinctively curled up into a ball on the floor and rocked slowly. He heard someone snickering beside him, but they were so far away. He needed to be lost in his memories. He can fight this, just like last time.

 

 _'Last time, I was the one stopping you going back.'_ Jack's voice filled him, and he whimpered. _'Come on Daniel, pull yourself together kid!'_ Again Jack whined and Daniel could see him in his mind's eye, kneeling beside him, shaking his shoulder roughly.

 

“It hurts.” Again Daniel whimpered, trying so hard to focus, but it was getting harder. The longer he was left alone, the worse he felt. “I'm dying Jack.”

 

 _'But you never stay dead for long Daniel Jackson.'_ Teal'c was sitting beside him now, replacing the Jack in his mind.

 

“I don't think I will this time Teal'C” Daniel answered out loud and curled into himself tighter. “I need her.” He sounded like a child needing his mother.

 

 _'And what of Vala MalDoran?'_ Teal'c asked, his voice taking on a stern tone.

 

 _'We never leave a man behind Jackson.'_ Now Mitchell was there and Daniel groaned. He wished they would just leave him to wallow in his own self pity.

 

 _'If you think I'm leaving you, you have another thing coming Daniel.'_ Sam's voice came beside him now, Mitchell was nodding in agreement. Jack was back again with a smile, his arm curling around Sam's shoulders, and Teal'c just stood by and watched. _'Besides, Jack will be lost without his best man, and Vala, well. She needs her archaeologist. We all do.'_

 

Daniel opened his eyes, and they were still there. Watching him, coaxing him, encouraging him to fight. 'I'm losing my mind', Daniel thought as he crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up. He couldn't keep up for too long and he slipped down to the floor, sitting against the bed and covered his head into his knees. For the first time in a long time, he cried. “I can't. I can't do this. I _need_ her. I just know it's wrong, it makes me sick. But I need her.”

 

 _'Keep fighting, my Daniel. We're coming for you.'_ Vala whispered, and he felt the ghost of a kiss to his cheek.

 

He shook his head against his knees and closed his eyes tightly once more. Breathed deeply and gave in, but only to fight.

 

His legs straightened out in front of him, his face a pure look of desperation as he began to tear at the bracelet on his wrist. He dug his hand into his skin, trying to pull it off. It didn't work so he ban to bang his hand against the bed leg, and then the floor, ignoring the flare of pain. He began to claw at his skin around the bracelet, drawing blood, but he was still unable to get it off.

 

Then the door opened and slammed closed, the desperation, anxiety and pure need was dissipating and his head snapped up as he looked around. He noticed Nut laugh softly and come towards him. She kneeled in front of him and rested a hand against his cheek.

 

“Now, here's what we are going to do.” She whispered gently.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The girls were back at the stargate, waiting for the dial up sequence to begin. The gate was a little more guarded this time round, most of the guard standing just to the sides of the ring. Vala was a little disappointed that they were not stood in front of the damn thing, so that when the stargate activated, those in the way would be obliterated. Alright, maybe she was feeling a little more angry than usual, but she had every right to be. When Daniel finally managed to see that she wasn't actually messing with him, as he would say, he goes and gets himself bloody kidnapped.

 

“If he gets himself killed, I'll ..” Vala hissed, still lying on her stomach, gun at the ready just waiting for the signal to clear the way for the on coming troops.

 

“Kill him?” Sam finished, turning toward her with a sad smile. “You know he never stays dead for too long.”

 

Vala sighed but smiled, a real small smile for the first time since they knew Daniel was in trouble. Vala was about to reply but Clara's anxious tapping and looking around was starting to get on her last nerve.

 

“Alright Priestess?” She asked calmly. After all, her father had just died earlier that very morning.

 

“It's almost dark, we'll not get to the Town wall in time. We mustn't be in the forest after dark. It won't be safe.” Clara muttered, eyes watching the tree line and the sky.

 

“And why is that?” Vala hissed gently.

 

Just as Clara was about to answer, the gate lit up. Sam was up followed by Clara. They waiting until the fourth chevron was locked before they opened fire from their position, drawing the enemy away from the gate.

 

“What's the status Colonel Carter?” Came Teal'c's voice over the radio.

 

Vala saw that she was just a little bit busy so she answered instead, “Muscles! Gate's kind of clear, you may need to come in blazing guns.” She returned fire, moving out of position slightly, moving closer to the gate itself. If she could draw their fire a little, maybe, just maybe, she could be enough of a distraction for the teams on the other side to get through safely.

 

It worked. Teal'c, Mitchell, SG-3 and 4 came through the gate and instantly started firing at the remaining Jaffa guard, and it was all over in a matter of minuets. Vala breathed a sigh of relief, moving towards her team members quickly, with Sam and Clara on her heals.

 

“So, what's the plan?” Vala started.

 

“Oh, hi. How's it going. Thanks for the back up.” Mitchell shoulder his weapon and smiled a little. Vala could see he was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't really go down well.

 

“Not now Cam, seriously.” Vala deflated. “Bloody Goa'uld has Daniel and she kind of plans to mate with him.”

 

Teal'c raised an eye brow as he regarded her calmly. “We shall get him back Vala MalDoran, I will ensure it.”

 

“But we cannot tonight.” Clara stepped up to them, Vala turned her glare on her. “I know he is valued to you most of all, but we will not make it to the Town wall before night fall. If we are caught amongst the Forest, the protectors will end us completely and then we would be of no use to held your Daniel, or my people.”

 

“What protectors?” Mitchell asked, placing a calming hand against Vala's shoulder. Vala kept back her fear for Daniel and closed her eyes tight against the guilt at being so selfish.

 

“The ancestors placed them in the Forest to watch over us through the night. If the spirits sensed someone meant us harm, they would only allow them through the gate at night. That's when they come out, and they never leave the tree line. So the gate itself is safe as it's in its own clearing, the Town and the safe house also.” Clara spoke, looking around anxiously. “The thing is if _Anyone_ is found in the forest at night, the protectors will attack and feast. It's why we never go out there at night. Some people may have for a dare but they were found the next morning after a scouting party. If we leave now, we can make it to the safe house before the sun sets.”

 

“Right.” Cam nodded and turned to face the other members of the SGC. “SG-3, you cover the gate. What ever you do, do not go into the forest. SG-4, you're with us, cover our six. Clara, if you could, we should head to that house and we'll take the night to...” Mitchell was interrupted by a cannon fire and Clara jumped.

 

Vala watched her as she turned towards the Town, the castle towers just reaching above the trees. It appeared that a lighter shade of purple flag was risen to fly beside the darker shade. Vala heard a gasp. “What is it now?” Vala asked, coming to stand by the priestess.

 

“The darker shade is for mourning. They will preform the ritual burial tomorrow morning. But the lighter shade.” Clara side and looked to Vala with a sad smile, “it's a union announcement. She intends to announce her plan to create a union with a second, securing her place as High Priestess.

 

“Come on, we'll talk about this along the way.” Sam came behind them and urged them on, standing by Vala's side. “Then we can get Daniel in the morning before she gets her claws into him.”

 

They walked as Clara talked, “I understand that you may once again be confused with our customs. It's custom among our people for women to have more than one union, so they can have the security to know that she and her lineage will be well cared for. Some see it as a way to know that at least one union may work out as it were. But my father was the only one who would only uphold one union. He would always tell me that a leader must lead by example, if they were to receive the respect of its people.” Vala noticed the sadness in her tone and her guilt sat heavier in her stomach.

 

Silence fell amongst them as they walked, coming to the house just as the sun was setting. Once everyone was situated and Vala had worn out the floor boards with all her pacing, her brain clicked and she turned to the group huddled together. “We can use the ceremony.” She said suddenly and then all faces turned to her, looks of confusion on her face. But she was on a role.

 

“I'm serious. All we need to do is make sure we're covered. Go in at the back, wait for the perfect moment and Zat her . Only once though, we can't kill her. We must not kill her, I can't stress that enough.” Vala was pacing once again. “Once she's out, we get her to the Tok'ra. They can remove the symbiote and hopefully the host will know how to remove the bracelets.”

 

“Bracelets?” Mitchell asked.

 

“He's wearing a Kor Mak bracelet, Cam. It's why we can't go in guns blazing at the Goa'uld as you had suggested.” Answered Sam. “I think Vala's idea might just work.”

 

“Exactly,” smiled Vala, finally feeling some hope. “So here's what we'll do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Chapter 14** _

 

Reaching the entrance to the Town's Wall, it was very quiet. There was no guards here and it was easy enough for Clara to gain entrance. Vala followed behind carefully, looking around her anxiously, she didn't trust it when it was all too quiet.

 

“Everyone will be attending the burial.” Clara said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice. “It starts once everyone arrives just as the sun rises. The High Priestess would be the last one to arrive.” Vala reached linked an arm around Clara.

 

“I'm sorry for your loss Priestess.” Vala smiled softly and gave the other woman a quick squeeze. “Once this mess is all cleared up, you could redo the ceremony as a remembrance. Once your people understand what has happened here, I'm sure they would be more than happy to allow this for you.” Vala saw that Clara was going to interrupt, “Ah, ah, ah. No. I won't have it. You've explained your customs as much as you could last night, and only having one ceremonial burial for such a well respected man is a bit wonko if you ask me. Plus, every daughter should be allowed their time with their father, no matter what the situation.”

 

“Thank you.” Clara returned the hug and Vala actually saw a real smile. Small though it may be.

 

“Come on ladies,” Mitchell whispered, urging them forward.

 

Vala nodded, released Clara and returned to having her weapon at the ready.

 

They made there way to the Castle at the centre of the Town carefully. The Town appeared to be deserted but Vala was getting a bad feeling about it. A Town that had once looked so beautiful, instantly had an eery feeling to it when it didn't have the bustle of life. She scanned the area, taking head as they made there way to their destination.

 

Just outside the entrance Vala stopped and turned back to the group. “As planned, SG-4 you supply cover out here, SG-3 still has the gate and they're on stand by. Teal'c and Mitchell, go get yourselves covered up. Just don't get caught.” She turned to Clara and Sam, “hoods up girls.” And with that the group split up. Vala knew she was taking point on this, but she was sure Mitchell wasn't too fussed. It was her plan after all.

 

Once they were inside the Castle, Vala hung back and allowed Clara to lead the way. They remained low and out of sight, just in-case a stay guard saw them. Clara led them straight to the main hall, in the centre of the Castle, but they had to stay back. They stood back against the wall, looking around the corner at two double doors which were closed and guarded by four Jaffa.

 

“There goes plan A,” Vala whispered and looked to her group. She unclipped her P90 and placed it on the floor and took her Zat from the base of her back. “So, plan B it is. I'll distract, you two get the boys ready.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Vala stepped out from around the corner, quickly disabling the guards, narrowly avoiding the staff blasts herself. It was important that whoever this Goa'uld was, thought that she was alone. With that in mind, she moved her free hand and turned off her radio. Taking a deep breath, Zat at the ready, she burst through the double doors.

 

She saw Daniel and his capture at some form of alter. Daniel was on his knees while the so called High Priestess was stood. They had their hands joined, with a purple ribbon draped over them, untied. “I object!” she screeched, raising her Zat and aiming towards the High Priestess.

“Oh thank the Ancestor Spirits!” Cried the one doing the bonding announcement. Reverend, Clara had supplied earlier. The High Priestess turned on him then and waved a hand. A guard down the front fired and the Reverend was killed by the staff blast. The rest of the people gasped, some screamed, other's moved to scramble the hell out of there. 'Good, less chance for people to get hurt.'

 

Vala was watching Daniel, hating the look of fear in his eyes as he stared at her. He mouthed her name and shifted on his knees. Her heart ached for him, he looked so broken. She raised the Zat gun towards the High Priestess. “Everyone leave. Now!” She yelled, not taking her eyes off the couple at the front. She heard chairs scrape and people scramble towards the exit.

 

Once the room was emptied, only Daniel, the High Priestess and her guards remained. Vala knew that every single blast weapon was aimed on her now, even a couple more had returned through the doors. It happened too fast she couldn't react. The Jaffa that had came up behind her brought his staff weapon down against her wrists, causing her to drop the Zat. The other swiped at her knees, bringing her down and they all now had their weapons pointed at her chest. 'That went well' she thought as the weapons were armed.

 

“No!” Daniel's voice echoed around the room. “You got what you wanted, leave her alone!”

 

Then there was laughter, “bring her to me.” Came a sultry voice. No wonder Daniel fell for that. Most men would. It had a certain pull to it, something that plagued her subconscious as two of the Jaffa pulled her up and dragged her to the front. Then it clicked. 'Well, now we're in trouble.'

 

Daniel was now standing, watching Vala with wide eyes. She caught the look and smiled wide. “Hello darling. Don't worry, we'll be home shortly. It's just a little snag.” She smiled and he shook his head slightly. He raised the sleeve on his arm slowly to reveal the bracelet and then raised the hand to his neck as if scratching an itch and looked pointedly at the Goa'uld. Vala raised her eye brows and looked at the said woman that was now leaning over her, a pendant swinging from her neck, something so familiar that she smirked.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't Nut.” Vala smiled then and tilted her head to the side. As if thinking. Well she was. She had to figure out a way to get that damn necklace off of her and free her Daniel.

 

“Qetesh. Or rather the delightful host.” Nut smirked, moving a hand beneath her robe to bring out the hand device. Daniel moved to stop her but was held back by more Jaffa. Vala saw him struggle out of the corner of her eye.

 

“I could've sworn you were killed.” Vala shifted, her knees ached and the touch against her arm felt familiar. As Nut was attaching the hand device and Daniel struggled against his hold, calling her name over and over, she felt something at the base of her back. She relaxed, and knew in an instant who her capturers really were and what she needed to do. So she did it.

 

Vala pretended to struggle and suddenly she was free. In the instant she was free she stood and reached for the Zat that was placed there and shot the Goa-uld before she had a chance to activate that bloody torture device. The Jaffa beside her removed their head gear and shot at the two holding Daniel and the others around the room, covered by Sam and Clara.

 

Vala didn't take much into account, she was too busy snapping the necklace off the neck of the High Priestess, used the pendent to release the bracelet from her wrist and rushed to Daniel. He looked terrible and she gulped down the sob that threatened to escape. She released him from the bracelet and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him cling to her and breathed her in. She stroked a hand through his hair and rocked slowly. “It's alright. I got you now.”

Then it went to crap all-over again. Nut came around from the Zat blast a little quicker than first thought and Vala heard her screech. “If I can't have him, neither can you!” Then there was a light from the hand device aimed directly at Daniel and he instantly went limp in Vala's arms. Mitchell's shot from the staff blast came too little too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

When the morning came; it wasn't raining, there wasn't a dull wind, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was just a perfect day as always, although the people of the Town did feel the bleakness that followed after a good person had passed onto join the spirits of the ancestors. No longer in the land of the living to guide them, lead them and protect them. They just hoped that his choice of mate was good enough follow in his stead.

 

Daniel, however, knew this was not the case when it came to the Goa'uld who was now ruling. He was trapped in a nightmare that would never end and she was the course. He couldn't fight her much longer, especially after last night. After she had told him that he was going to form a union with her at the end of the month, whether he was broken or not, he had point blankly refused. His punishment; his memories were twisted and his dreams were shattered and broken.

 

She ensured he understood exactly what would happen to the people of the Town, what would happen to his friends, what would happen to his Vala if he was to refuse. Daniel would gladly admit to anyone who asked him that he was absolutely petrified of his own mind. He was left a quivering, sobbing mess in the centre of the bed that night. Nut had placed him there, filled his head with fear and doubt, whispering nightmares into his ear, it had felt like forever before she left him.

 

He still could not find relief. The images plagued him, Sha're was blaming him, haunting him and dismantling his heart. Sarah was back, torturing him, making it known that he could never commit, he was too scared, too unloved and never to be loved. His friends on Earth were ignoring him, living their life without him, so much better with him gone. Then there was Vala. Beautiful, annoying, intoxicating Vala. She had him, then she left him, used and broken. He couldn't face such images, it was literally killing him.

 

His body was beginning to succumb to the effects of the bracelets. He was beginning to need the Goa'uld once more. He was craving her touch, her smell … Her everything. It made him sick to need her like this, it was wrong!

 

When she returned, he sighed softly. He couldn't help it and it hurt.

 

“Now then,” she whispered, climbing into the bed beside him and pulled him close to her chest. She stroked his hair gently. “now don't you see? You are mine to do with as I wish. Now, you should change and I will lead you to the ceremony.”

 

“Remove. … The … Bracelets.” Daniel hissed, still cowering in her arms. His body relaxed at her touch. “Please.” He was begging. Actually begging.

 

The hand in his hair moved away and he whimpered. He felt her reach for the necklace around her neck. He had noticed it before this all went to the Hell! Was that only yesterday?

 

“I don't think so, not quite yet.” She smirked and leaned down to actually place a kiss to his head. “We should get going, we have a burial to attend and a Union to announce.”

 

(-)

 

Vala hadn't slept at all, she just continued to stare out the window into the forest, facing in the direction of the Castle. She knew that it would've been best to have a good night sleep, but she just couldn't. Her mind was racing and she couldn't switch off. She had gone over the plan in her mind several times, and it should work. If it didn't, well, she always worked better thinking on her feet.

Vala watched the sun rise and moved away from the window to get ready. She waiting outside for the others, still taking the time to herself, arms crossed against her chest and leaned back against one of the trees. She calmed her breathing and shifted slightly and closed her eyes. Her mind wondered back to Daniel's big speech. It's what she has become to know it as.

 

All she could do was try and digest it, pull at the words and find any hidden meaning. From what Sam had told her, Daniel wasn't one to love so easily. He had been hurt so much before, no wonder he closed himself off from any other advances. But what he had said? It hit home so much more than he thought, she couldn't believe he though she was playing him. Maybe, at first, when they met. For the ship, but she was honest, she did find him physically attractive. But he couldn't imagine them two together? Then he kissed her? Vala was definitely right in saying they needed to talk, and this Goa'uld nut-case had taken him and he missed their date.

 

Well, Vala will see to it that she doesn't hurt anyone again. There was no way she would ever give up her chance to be with Daniel. Nothing is going to stand in her way, not now. Not ever.

 

“Hey Princess,” Mitchell called out as the rest of the team came to find her. She leaned into his arm when he placed it around her shoulder for comfort. “Let's go rescue us an archaeologist.” He smiled to her and Vala smiled back.

 

“Again,” A voice muttered. Vala was currently checking her weapon once she had moved away from Mitchell's one armed hug. She double checked that there was a Zat still tucked in at her back and a knife in her boot. She covered this last action by tying a lace. That's when she caught the comment from one of the other SGC members and she growled low in her throat, coming to stand straight and turned her glare on him, “we never leave anyone behind. To be fair, we all get into as much trouble as he does. Now shut up and get on with it.”

 

With that, she turned and started the way towards the Town Wall and its entrance. She felt Sam move quickly to walk beside her and she knew Clara was on the other side, and Teal'c and Mitchell where walking just behind her. It felt nice to know that they cared so much for Daniel, but also for herself. They were a comfort and an anchor to prevent her from losing it completely and going in blazing guns.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **Chapter 14** _

 

Reaching the entrance to the Town's Wall, it was very quiet. There was no guards here and it was easy enough for Clara to gain entrance. Vala followed behind carefully, looking around her anxiously, she didn't trust it when it was all too quiet.

 

“Everyone will be attending the burial.” Clara said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice. “It starts once everyone arrives just as the sun rises. The High Priestess would be the last one to arrive.” Vala reached linked an arm around Clara.

 

“I'm sorry for your loss Priestess.” Vala smiled softly and gave the other woman a quick squeeze. “Once this mess is all cleared up, you could redo the ceremony as a remembrance. Once your people understand what has happened here, I'm sure they would be more than happy to allow this for you.” Vala saw that Clara was going to interrupt, “Ah, ah, ah. No. I won't have it. You've explained your customs as much as you could last night, and only having one ceremonial burial for such a well respected man is a bit wonko if you ask me. Plus, every daughter should be allowed their time with their father, no matter what the situation.”

 

“Thank you.” Clara returned the hug and Vala actually saw a real smile. Small though it may be.

 

“Come on ladies,” Mitchell whispered, urging them forward.

 

Vala nodded, released Clara and returned to having her weapon at the ready.

 

They made there way to the Castle at the centre of the Town carefully. The Town appeared to be deserted but Vala was getting a bad feeling about it. A Town that had once looked so beautiful, instantly had an eery feeling to it when it didn't have the bustle of life. She scanned the area, taking head as they made there way to their destination.

 

Just outside the entrance Vala stopped and turned back to the group. “As planned, SG-4 you supply cover out here, SG-3 still has the gate and they're on stand by. Teal'c and Mitchell, go get yourselves covered up. Just don't get caught.” She turned to Clara and Sam, “hoods up girls.” And with that the group split up. Vala knew she was taking point on this, but she was sure Mitchell wasn't too fussed. It was her plan after all.

 

Once they were inside the Castle, Vala hung back and allowed Clara to lead the way. They remained low and out of sight, just in-case a stay guard saw them. Clara led them straight to the main hall, in the centre of the Castle, but they had to stay back. They stood back against the wall, looking around the corner at two double doors which were closed and guarded by four Jaffa.

 

“There goes plan A,” Vala whispered and looked to her group. She unclipped her P90 and placed it on the floor and took her Zat from the base of her back. “So, plan B it is. I'll distract, you two get the boys ready.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Vala stepped out from around the corner, quickly disabling the guards, narrowly avoiding the staff blasts herself. It was important that whoever this Goa'uld was, thought that she was alone. With that in mind, she moved her free hand and turned off her radio. Taking a deep breath, Zat at the ready, she burst through the double doors.

 

She saw Daniel and his capture at some form of alter. Daniel was on his knees while the so called High Priestess was stood. They had their hands joined, with a purple ribbon draped over them, untied. “I object!” she screeched, raising her Zat and aiming towards the High Priestess.

“Oh thank the Ancestor Spirits!” Cried the one doing the bonding announcement. Reverend, Clara had supplied earlier. The High Priestess turned on him then and waved a hand. A guard down the front fired and the Reverend was killed by the staff blast. The rest of the people gasped, some screamed, other's moved to scramble the hell out of there. 'Good, less chance for people to get hurt.'

 

Vala was watching Daniel, hating the look of fear in his eyes as he stared at her. He mouthed her name and shifted on his knees. Her heart ached for him, he looked so broken. She raised the Zat gun towards the High Priestess. “Everyone leave. Now!” She yelled, not taking her eyes off the couple at the front. She heard chairs scrape and people scramble towards the exit.

 

Once the room was emptied, only Daniel, the High Priestess and her guards remained. Vala knew that every single blast weapon was aimed on her now, even a couple more had returned through the doors. It happened too fast she couldn't react. The Jaffa that had came up behind her brought his staff weapon down against her wrists, causing her to drop the Zat. The other swiped at her knees, bringing her down and they all now had their weapons pointed at her chest. 'That went well' she thought as the weapons were armed.

 

“No!” Daniel's voice echoed around the room. “You got what you wanted, leave her alone!”

 

Then there was laughter, “bring her to me.” Came a sultry voice. No wonder Daniel fell for that. Most men would. It had a certain pull to it, something that plagued her subconscious as two of the Jaffa pulled her up and dragged her to the front. Then it clicked. 'Well, now we're in trouble.'

 

Daniel was now standing, watching Vala with wide eyes. She caught the look and smiled wide. “Hello darling. Don't worry, we'll be home shortly. It's just a little snag.” She smiled and he shook his head slightly. He raised the sleeve on his arm slowly to reveal the bracelet and then raised the hand to his neck as if scratching an itch and looked pointedly at the Goa'uld. Vala raised her eye brows and looked at the said woman that was now leaning over her, a pendant swinging from her neck, something so familiar that she smirked.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't Nut.” Vala smiled then and tilted her head to the side. As if thinking. Well she was. She had to figure out a way to get that damn necklace off of her and free her Daniel.

 

“Qetesh. Or rather the delightful host.” Nut smirked, moving a hand beneath her robe to bring out the hand device. Daniel moved to stop her but was held back by more Jaffa. Vala saw him struggle out of the corner of her eye.

 

“I could've sworn you were killed.” Vala shifted, her knees ached and the touch against her arm felt familiar. As Nut was attaching the hand device and Daniel struggled against his hold, calling her name over and over, she felt something at the base of her back. She relaxed, and knew in an instant who her capturers really were and what she needed to do. So she did it.

 

Vala pretended to struggle and suddenly she was free. In the instant she was free she stood and reached for the Zat that was placed there and shot the Goa-uld before she had a chance to activate that bloody torture device. The Jaffa beside her removed their head gear and shot at the two holding Daniel and the others around the room, covered by Sam and Clara.

 

Vala didn't take much into account, she was too busy snapping the necklace off the neck of the High Priestess, used the pendent to release the bracelet from her wrist and rushed to Daniel. He looked terrible and she gulped down the sob that threatened to escape. She released him from the bracelet and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him cling to her and breathed her in. She stroked a hand through his hair and rocked slowly. “It's alright. I got you now.”

Then it went to crap all-over again. Nut came around from the Zat blast a little quicker than first thought and Vala heard her screech. “If I can't have him, neither can you!” Then there was a light from the hand device aimed directly at Daniel and he instantly went limp in Vala's arms. Mitchell's shot from the staff blast came too little too late.


	15. Chapter 15

 

_Daniel wakes to find himself locked in yet another cell. He groans, trying to remember how he got into this mess. He pulls himself into a seating position, taking in his surroundings. There's not much that he can see. The cell he's in is small enough so that he can lie flat, low enough that he could stand, but he's alone. Well, in this cell he was any way. What he saw in the cell next door had him grabbing at the metal bars that separated him from the rest of his team._

 

_Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were all curled up on the stone floor, their uniforms were torn and they looked to be shivering. “Jack!?” Daniel called, pulling on the bars. His heart was hammering in his chest. Something was wrong. So very wrong._

 

_They didn't move._

 

_Lights flickered just as the cell door was open on the other end and Vala was shoved in. She crumbled to the floor in an unconscious heap with no one supporting her. She landed just be Jack, nudging his body._

 

“ _Vala!?” Daniel yelled again, trying to get her attention. But it didn't work._

 

_Daniel could now see his team better with the light, and what he saw made him sick to his stomach._

_They were all beaten and bloodied, appearing to have been tortured constantly. But he wasn't hurt. He wasn't even touched. This didn't bode well._

 

(-)

 

“Daniel!?” Sam cried, watching as he fell limp in his friends arms. Sam moved towards the couple at a run, noticing the Goa'uld falling at Mitchell's blast weapon, but she didn't act on it. She fell to her knees beside Daniel, a hand rushing straight to the pulse point in his neck. The wait was agony, hearing Vala weep quietly, muttering his name was heart breaking. Then she felt it and she sagged.

 

“He's got a pulse. It's weak but it's there.” Sam looked to Vala and smiled softly.

 

“We need to get him to Lam.” Mitchell stood just behind Sam, Teal'c coming up behind them silently and moving around them.

 

“Miss MalDoran,” He spoke quietly, Sam watched as Vala stared blankly at them. “I can carry Daniel Jackson to the gate, but you must allow me to take him.”

 

Sam watching with an aching heart as Vala slumped back to allow Teal'c to pick Daniel up from her arms, and rise to his feet.

 

The team headed towards the exit where Clara waited with a Truth-Seer at her side. She greeted them with a comforting smile. “You will not reach the Spirit Gate in time. Please, bring him. I can help.”

 

Sam turned towards the others, her arm wrapped tight around Vala, keeping her shaking body close. Sam was certain she was going into shock. Mitchell nodded and nudged Teal'c to follow the other woman.

 

They remained silent as they followed, moving towards one of the rooms. Teal'c placed Daniel's unconscious body into the bed and moved back to allow Clara to stand at the side. Sam felt Vala move and watched as she climbed into the bed, no doubt wanting to be as close to him as possible.

 

“He'll be find, princess.” Mitchell's voice came from behind Sam. “He does tend to do this a lot.”

 

“Indeed,” Teal'c joined in and Sam relaxed a little at seeing her friend smile.

 

Clara placed a hand to Daniel's forehead and snatched it back just as quickly. “He's locked in a growing nightmare, just as I feared. He has so many demons. I don't think I could do this alone.” Clara turned and stared at Vala.

 

“He tends to keep to himself, I only noticed when I heard him the first night.” Vala answered, bringing a hand to stroke Daniel's sweating cheek. Sam moved to be closer to her, not touching her but enough for her to know that Sam was there for her.

 

“You comforted him.” Clara stated and Vala nodded. “Then you must comfort him once more.”

 

“What?” Sam looked at Clara then. “You can't wake him up? Isn't that what dream manipulation can do? You said it yourself. You said that you can …”

 

“The manipulation of dreams is to help those who suffer from terrible dream states. But this is different. What ever my step mother had done to him, I can't get passed it. I felt it, the power behind his own demons. What ever he is suffering from, he believes it to be real.” Clara responded.

 

(-)

 

_Daniel paced his cell, his hands pulling at his hair. They had taken Sam not too long ago and now her agonising screams filled the room, torturing his ears and haunting his mind. He had tried to pull at the bars, screamed and shouted, he begged them to stop. To just take him. Just to let his friends go and to have him instead. But it never worked._

 

_Jack had woken when they took Sam. He received a kick to his stomach when he tried to stop them. Daniel tried to calm him down, to no avail._

 

“ _This is all you!” Jack hissed moving towards the bars. “Teal'c died, Vala broken and it's all on you!”_

 

“ _Jack..” Daniel tried, tears filling his eyes as he tried to look at his friend. The closest thing he ever had to a brother. “This isn't .. I couldn't .. I don't..”_

 

“ _Quit the bull shit!” Jack roared. So much anger and hatred spilling from his mouth. Jack went to strike but the door to the cell opened and Sam's body was thrown in. Jack went straight to her and held her close, his anguish cries filling the room, pulling at Daniel's already broken heart. Sam was dead in the arms of jack and it was all his fault._

 

_Daniel dropped to his knees, staring at the sight before him, utterly defeated. It was nothing to what happened next._

 

_Whoever had them stormed the cell, fire spouting from a hose and engulfed Jack as he held his lover. His screams filling the room with laughter from their captures. Vala was curled in the corner, rocking back and forth, ignoring Daniel's anguish cries as the flames engulfed her next. He couldn't save them, not any of them and it's all his fault._

 

(-)

 

“I have to do what?” Vala asked as she settled beside Daniel. She had moved from stroking his damp face with a hand, to using a clean, damp cloth to wipe his face. She couldn't leave his side, not now. They were going to help him, bring him out of this dream state.

 

“You must comfort him. I can connect you both together.” Clara explained again. Mitchell Teal'c and Sam were behind her, offering her comfort. She knew they were as worried for their friend as she was, he was important to them all in many different ways and they all loved him. “You must convince him that what ever he's suffering is not real and bring him home.”

 

“Yeah, that'll be easy.” Mitchell grumbled behind her. “That kid's been through more than we dare to think about. What ever he's dreaming about in there, it ain't going to be pretty. Are you sure you'll be alright in there?”

 

Vala shrugged and turned to the others. “He would do it for anyone of us, he'd die trying. He has died trying to protect and save us.”

 

Mitchell shrugged and then nodded once to her, “we'll be right here.”

 

Sam nodded too and Teal'c gave a raised brow and a nod.

 

Vala breathed heavily and lay on her side, facing Daniel's still body. She moved her hand to take his own and bing it to her lips for a soft kiss. “I'm coming for you Daniel, just hold on a little longer.”

 

(-)

 

_What she saw shook her to the very core. Daniel was broken and weeping in the corner of a dingy cell. It stunk of filth, blood and scorched skin. That last stench made her heart sink and her stomach uneasy. She was sure she'd be sick. When she turned to stare at the cell next door, her heart shattered. The blackened skin and smoke was enough to tell her what Daniel must have witnessed, and the amount of bodies that lay in there told who they were._

 

“ _Oh, my Daniel.” She whispered and turned to face the man in question. She went to him, moving to rest a hand against his shoulder. “Hey. I'm here.” She whispered, trying to get him to look at her._

 

_She felt him shiver and shake his head, “you're not real. You're not real. You're dead, they're all dead and it's all my fault. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save any of you. I'm sorry Vala, my beautiful Vala. I'm so sorry.”_

 

_Vala fought back the tears and rested a hand beneath his chin and raised his head slowly so there eyes met. “You saved me. You have no idea. I was so lost, stealing and running away. And you saved me. You stopped me from running and brought me home. Now it's my turn to save you. It's time to come home.”_

 

_Daniel shook his head and moved away from her. He crawled on all fours to the corner furthest away from her. “You lie! Just kill me now and be done with it. I'm tired.”_

 

“ _Now that's enough of that Daniel Jackson!” Vala stood, hands to her hips and putting in as much strength as she could, even though she didn't feel it. Tough love it was. “You're .. What's the word? Ah yes. You're dreaming and it's time to wake that bloody arse up! As nice as it is. You owe me a talk! You promised! And there is no way you are going to back out of that now!”_

_She stalked towards him and dragged him up from the floor. “They're all waiting for you. Now bloody wake up!” she slapped him hard across the cheek, her nails catching the skin. “Don't you even bloody think about leaving me behind again!”_

 

_Vala's voice broke then as she grabbed at his shoulders to keep him up._

 

“ _Vala?” Daniel whispered. His voice sounded so weak and she felt his arms wrap around her and she held him as he sobbed into her shoulder._

 

(-)

 

Daniel jerked awake with a cry on his lips, his body shaking and his eyes watering. He tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't. He turned as heard Vala gasp beside him, suddenly he was engulfed in her arms and he grunted at the force.

 

“Hey you.” He whispered, hating how weak his voice sounded. “Thank you.” He muttered into her hair.

 

“Welcome back Jackson.” He heard Mitchell speak and his head turned towards them. His face lit up with a grin and he held out a hand. He was glad Mitchell took the hint and shook his shaking hand. Teal'c was next, taking Daniel's arm at the elbow, and nodding in respect. Daniel nodded back and turned towards Sam. He entangled from Vala and pulled his friend into a hug.

 

“I'm sorry Sam.” He whispered, pulling back and smiling softly.

 

Sam smiled and tapped his shoulder, “nothing to apologise for. Let's go home.”

 

Daniel couldn't agree with her more. Home.

 

He knew he had a lot to work through, but as long as he had his friends … No … His family. That's it. As long as he had his family, he knew he'd get through whatever demons he harboured. Plus, he had a lot to make up for with Vala. He did promise her after all.

 


End file.
